


The Apartment

by SummerNightmares (BlackDog9314)



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Mutual Pining, RPF, The boys have feelings and they're not talking about it, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDog9314/pseuds/SummerNightmares
Summary: Jared scoffed and punched Jensen in the arm, no heat behind the half-hearted gesture. The scowl on his face didn’t reach his blue-green eyes, and Jensen laughed at the put-upon expression.“Oh, c’mon,” Jensen said. “Y’know you love me.”Jensen wasn’t expecting what came out of Jared’s mouth a few seconds later.“What if I didn’t?”





	The Apartment

“That’s nasty,” Jensen said with a grimace as he turned away from Jared’s indecently dimpled grin. The vodka was still wet and cool on his lips, rotgut swill that had been sitting in their freezer since they became roommates a few months prior.

“You do know we can afford better now, right?” Jensen asked ruefully. He was fighting the urge to gag as he set the be-titted and be-jeweled novelty shot glass down on the linoleum countertop with an audible _clack_.

“It tastes like nostalgia!” Jared exclaimed dopily. “Remember when I was lame and broke? That’s what that tastes like!”

“Jury’s still out on the lame part,” Jensen muttered as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Jared scoffed and punched him in the arm, no heat behind the half-hearted gesture. The scowl on his face didn’t reach his blue-green eyes, and Jensen laughed at the put-upon expression.

“Oh, c’mon,” Jensen said. “Y’know you love me.”

He barely heard himself use the same tired refrain he did every time he did something that annoyed Jared, he said it so often and so indiscriminately; Jensen walked in on Jared having sex with some girl in their shared bedroom? He reminded Jared he loved him. Jensen accidentally ordered Jared’s second-favorite noodle dish at their favorite takeout place around the corner? Jensen not-so-subtly let Jared know he wasn’t fooled by his surly act for a second. It was a regular part of their banter.

So, Jensen wasn’t expecting what came out of Jared’s mouth a few seconds later.

“What if I didn’t?”

“What if you—” Jensen had partially repeated Jared’s words before his mind caught up to what they actually were and he ground to a halt, the vodka frozen as he’d been about to pour another awful shot, his heel halfway lowered to the ground as he repositioned his feet on the cool tile floor.

Jared was staring at him, a look in his rainbow eyes Jensen hadn’t seen before. Neither of them said anything for one minute, and then two. Jared was still staring at Jensen as he took the vodka from him and poured another shot into the ugly, shared glass between them, and he was still staring when he tossed the liquor back, too.

“Do you?” Jensen asked when the silence threatened to make him uncomfortable.

Jared hadn’t stopped staring at him, and when he looked away as Jensen asked the question the motion came as a surprise. Jared started laughing at he looked down at the table instead of at Jensen, moving forward and throwing his arms around Jensen’s shoulders and pulling him in close to his larger-than-life warmth, to the broad chest that housed his strange, southern heart.

Jensen rarely felt small the way he did when he was close to Jared like this, almost subsumed by him…almost _consumed_ by him.

But then Jared was letting Jensen go and backing away.

“’Course I do,” Jared said to no one in particular as he began to pour another shot.

Jensen felt lost as he followed the elegant curve of Jared’s neck with unfocused eyes.

“You what?” he asked after a few seconds, realizing Jared had spoken.

Jared only smiled, the grin somehow too big and too sharp, pouring more vodka into the shot glass.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I have headcanons about J2 and the time they spent living together. Love my boys <3


End file.
